


Guess what? I'm naked.

by malignantParadigm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Amputee, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignantParadigm/pseuds/malignantParadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first time sex. Pretty much just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess what? I'm naked.

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted some more of terrible things happening to your favorite characters? Too bad. The next part of Marked is coming, but we gotta write that shit first. 
> 
> Instead, enjoy this awkward first time sex, because it's cute, and me and my partner had way too much fun rping this out. Even horrendous people like us need fluff too.
> 
> Also Tink is just a humanized, female version of Tinkerbull, who is married to a humanized version of boxcars who are Tavros' parents. Doesn't really come up at all, but in case you wondered who they were from the brief mentions.

Tavros sat patiently in his wheelchair behind Gamzee as he went to open the door to his apartment. It was locked, for once, courtesy of his mother. She had finally deemed it liveable, after a thorough cleaning. Tavros had been over only a few times before the cleaning, and it had been, well, gross. He tried to limit his time, despite how much he loved being around Gamzee. It had just not been sanitary.

Gamzee looked the same as ever, tall with a head of scraggly hair that got everywhere. His make-up was in place and he was grinning as he fidgeted with the keys. He looked good, especially today. He wondered if any of Gamzee’s friends were going to be over. He hoped not. He wanted some, privacy. 

His cheeks burned a bit at that thought. He didn’t like to make out in public, it honestly made him a bit nervous. Even with his last girlfriend, he had never done anything more than hold her hand. Gamzee didn’t have many qualms about doing that sort of thing though, he noticed.

It didn’t leave him many places to make out with Gamzee. They had just left home, where his dad had walked in on them making out in their boxers, which had been mortifying. He thought his father was going to blow a gasket, and he had never gotten dressed so fast, he even left his legs off. He was glad his mother had called and said the apartment was ready.

He could smell something delicious, he thought it may have been some baked goods his mother made before she had left. 

-

When Gamzee finally managed to get the lock to work and pushed open the door, his first thought was that he'd gotten the wrong place somehow. The apartment was sparkling. It didn't even look like the same place, the old pizzabox castle was gone, as was the smell of weed, body odor and rotting goat that had always made Gamzee feel strangely at home. Instead there was the scent of cookies, which he guessed was just as good, probably better, actually.

“Woah, holy shit.” Gamzee wandered in as if in a dream looking around at the stainless couch and walls, the floor actually visible without it's usual carpet of garbage. He bounded over to his bookshelf, which still contained his collection of bongs and clown figurines, only dusted and organized by colour and size. 

Tavros was stunned, for a second. It was so clean, even some of those weird stains on the ceiling were gone. His mother was good at what she did, especially getting something clean. 

He rolled himself into the living room, which now had enough room for him to move around easily. He was tempted to go check the kitchen, though he could see it from here. It looked like there was a plate of cookies on the counter, though he couldn’t see them all that well.

“Good ol' Tavmom...” Gamzee smiled. Tink had really done him a solid, he'd have to bake her a pie or something, how did you say thank you to moms? If his friends did something cool for him he'd just give them a brobump and let them call dibs on first-puff privileges for a while.

He looked over at Tavros, standing in the doorway and suddenly his grin slipped a little and he paused, remembering their plans. Thankfully his clownbros were at a concert tonight, so he didn't have to worry about no-one barging in. He had to admit...he was a little nervous and he didn't need their dumb asses hanging around outside the bedroom door making wisecracks.

Gamzee was by no means inexperienced with sex, but he'd never cared about somebody as much as he cared about Tavros. Fuck, he'd never even had a boyfriend before, just fuck-friends, mostly not even that. Somehow he didn't think his usual method of seduction, which mainly consisted of asking 'Wanna fuck?' and grabbing his package, would be enough.

“So...uh. Bedroom?” He asked, pointing in the direction of his bedroom door and trying to smile reassuringly, thankful that his sheets would probably be clean for once. He didn't really care about rolling around in his own dirt, but Tav was a class act, he deserved better. The best. Gamzee hoped whatever he had to offer would be good enough for Tav's first time, though secretly he doubted it.

Tavros blushed and smiled.

“Yeah, we should. Yeah.” He finished nervously, but began rolling himself towards where Gamzee indicated, though he waited for Gamzee to go first. He still didn’t remember where exactly everything was, and he didn’t want to accidentally open the bathroom door again. That had been horrifying. hopefully his mom had gotten somebody to get rid of the dead goat in Gamzee's bathtub.

Gamzee giggled, then coughed when his voice broke, and entered his bedroom (which was the cleanest he'd ever seen it, like, even cleaner than when he moved in). He held the door open for Tavros, then sat on the edge of his freshly made bed with it's rainbow paint-splatter pattern, and scooted backwards until his back was against the headboard.

He grinned crookedly and patted the space next to him.

Tavros grinned, looking around. He hadn’t seen Gamzee’s bedroom before, having a hard time navigating the living room, and of course the, bathroom incident. He brought his wheelchair to the side of the bed and put it on the brakes. 

The bed was around chair height, and he had no trouble pulling himself onto the bed, gripping the clean sheets, he half dragged himself on, trying not to use his stump ends. It may have been a year since he lost his legs, but they were still sensitive. 

He dragged himself next to Gamzee, laying on his side, and smiled shyly, “Do, you want to, start, where we, uh, left off?” He couldn’t help the nervous stutter creep back into his voice, despite not having anything to be nervous about with Gamzee.

Gamzee chuckled again at the stutter. He was glad he wasn't the only one nervous, but he wanted Tavros to know he was safe and that he didn't have to worry. Whatever happened tonight, it'd be good, cause it was always good when two people loved each other right? Wasn't that what all those fucking songs on the radio said?

“Sounds like a good motherfuckin' idea to me.” Gamzee replied, slinking down the headboard. He turned on his side and leaned in toward Tavros, kissing him. He was gentle at first, but soon his kisses became a little deep and included a little more tongue and teeth. He carefully put one hand on Tavros's hip and began messaging the skin there, working his hand under the seam of his boyfriends shirt.

Tavros smiled as Gamzee moved down and kissed him, slowly and gently. It was nice, going slow, and it gave him some time to get used to it. He kissed back eagerly, adding in his own tongue to touch against Gamzee’s. His one hand went to Gamzee’s shoulder and traveled up to his neck and the back of his head, but just sat there and held him.

He gasped when he felt Gamzee’s hand cold hand on his chest, shocking at the temperature difference. It caused him to shiver and laugh a little bit.

Gamzee liked it when Tavros laughed, it put him a bit more at ease. Breathing a bit deeper now he added his other hand under Tavros's shirt and pushed it up, exposing Tavros's stomach and some of his chest.

Gamzee eagerly bent in and kissed at his Torso, getting some of his face paint there as well as what he'd already gotten on the other's face. He pushed his shirt higher, trying to get it over Tavros's head.

“Hey, arms up dude.” He said playfully.

Tavros’s stomach quivered as Gamzee’s lips passed over them. His nervousness was slowly leaving him, with Gamzee taking he wheel, so to speak.

He could see what was happening, but he let Gamzee take his shirt, lifting his arms over his head, and bending slightly. It came off fairly easily, the collar catching on his nose a bit. He was grinning at Gamzee, who held his shirt in his hands. His facepaint was messed up a bit, the area around his lips smeared. Tavros bet it was on his own face and chest as well.

He reached forwards to Gamzee’s shirt. Tugging at he bottom. “Your turn..”

-

Gamzee chuckled and happily threw up his arms and let his shirt be tugged off. He then rolled over, on top of Tavros, his hands on either side of Tavros's head. He stared down at him for a second, then lowered himself down to kiss him, harder this time, more needily. His paint smearing all over his lips and cheeks. He broke away occasionally to kiss and bite at Tavros's neck and collarbone, smearing there as well. His hand ghosted down Tavros chest and sides.

“Your so warm.” Gamzee thought aloud, muttering into Tavro's ear and he ran his fingers across his torso.

Tavros raised his hands to cradle Gamzee’s head when he went to kiss him, letting his fingers get caught in his curly hair. One hand travel down to Gamzee’s shoulder, running along the smooth skin.

He laughed again as Gamzee ghosted his fingers over his ticklish spots. “Ah, Gamzee, hahaha…” He wished he wasn’t so ticklish as he squirmed.

Gamzee chuckled warmly and nipped at Tavros's earlobe. Slowly he slid downward, resting on Tavros's chest he caught one of his nipples in his mouth and bit gently before moving even lower. Tavros tried to shove at him as he nipped at his chest, those were sensitive, but it was ineffectual and didn’t have any really weight behind it.

When he got to Tavros's navel he nosed at the soft skin there then looked up smiling. Gamzee had his hands at Tavros' waistband and with one questioning quirk of an eyebrow he popped out the button and unzipped him.

They'd only ever gone as far as over the boxers groping, and little dry humping. It'd taken a long time for Tavros to get comfortable doing even that with him, what with the recent loss of his legs. Gamzee had been fine with going slow but suddenly he was a bit concerned, what if he was rusty? 

Ah well, nothing to do but get back on the bike and try, right?

His fingers looped under Tavros's pants and boxers, ready to pull them down. He glanced up at Tavros, and with a wink and a sudden tug undressed him completely.

Gamzee didn't know what he'd been expected, maybe something a bit bigger, but what he found was fine. Actually it was more than fine, because it was Tavros. It was Tavros's dick and he was actually seeing it and Tavros was letting him see it and fuck he wanted to put his tongue on it right this second...

Tavros froze for a moment when Gamzee’s hands went to his boxers. He had never been undressed in front of another person before, at least, not with the intention to actually, have sex with them. He was also thoroughly aware of his legs, or rather, his lack of. 

The stumps weren’t what he would have called sexy, and Gamzee knew he was missing his legs and had seen them countless times since, he couldn’t help his nervousness. Though Gamzee didn’t give him time to really dwell on it when his pants were suddenly yanked down, along with his boxers. 

He hissed at the sensation of the fabric being pulled over his half hard uncut dick. It didn’t take much to get his pants and underwear off, the clothing had pretty much fallen off his thighs. He knew he was, shorter than Gamzee, at least, from what he had been able to tell that one time he had touched him through his boxers.

He couldn’t help the blush as he propped himself on his elbows looking a bit nervous again, but from the look on Gamzee’s face he didn’t have much to actually worry about.

Gamzee couldn't decided if he'd rather look at Tavros’ adorable cock, or his even more adorable face. He lowered himself down on his stomach and lifted his feet so they weren't dangling off the edge of the bed, then he leaned forward and kissed the partially hidden head of Tavro's dick.

The feeling was warm and smooth on his lips, and the smell went right to his own growing erection. The next second he had opened his mouth wide and taken Tavros in entirely to the base. 

Luckily, to his out-of-practice credit he didn't gag. He licked a long stripe up the shaft and swirled his tongue around the head, wetting it with spit, before once again burying it in his mouth and sucking.

Tavros threw his head back, eyes closing, brow crinkling and gasping as Gamzee suddenly took him in his mouth. It was hot and slick, he had never felt anything like it. His hips bucked before he could control himself. His thighs were trapped under Gamzee’s arms and couldn’t moved much, didn’t stop them from trying.

He gasped out Gamzee’s name, and tried to look, but it was hard staying still and just feeling the sensations. The sight of Gamzee sucking him off, lips stretched around his cock and cheeks hollowed would never leave his mind. 

He made some more desperate noises, feeling himself close already. He was never going to last long, and that would just be embarrassing. He always lasted longer, when he was touching himself, it was another thing entirely feeling someone else touch him.

His hand went for Gamzee’s head, but thought better (it would be rude to grab his head right? Was that bad, uh, blowjob etiquette?) and grabbed at his arm, trying to get his attention. 

“G-Gamzeeee… I-” It came whining and stuttered, cutting off into a hiss. His face was flushed, and his heart was racing.

Gamzee pulled off suddenly with a small wet 'pop' and crawled up the bed to kiss Tavros, feeling the heat of his face and the beating of his heart against his chest.

“Too much? Sorry, man. Got carried away.” Gamzee laughed a little. He was aware of his erection pressing against the fabric of his loose, cotton pants and rolled off of Tavros onto his side so that he could more easily pull them off, along with his whimsical polka-dotted socks. He never wore underwear, which he was always thankful for in times like these.

Once he was naked he climbed dreamily back on-top of Tavros, sitting on his pelvis. Gamzee felt Tavros's erection at his back and grinned down at his boyfriend, feeling a bit high, which was strange since he hadn't even smoked anything today.

“Hey, guess what, Tav? I'm naked.” He said playfully, waggling his eyebrows.

Tavros burst out laughing, grinning up at Gamzee from below, not able to with stand the eyebrow waggle. It always seemed to get him to laugh, regardless of how inappropriate the situation was. 

“Hahaha, yeah, you, kinda are. So am I. 'Guess we match.”

His eyes trailed down Gamzee’s front, face heating as he went, until it rested on Gamzee’s cock.

“Wow, you are, a lot longer than I am..” He trailed off, feeling a bit self-conscious. Gamzee was definitely longer, but he was also slimmer. He brought a hand, looking nervously up at Gamzee before shyly touching him, his other hand resting on his thigh, absently rubbing.

Gamzees eyelids lowered. He smiled down at Tavros, watching his strong, fleshy, callused hand stoke his length gently, even sweetly. It felt nice, and Tav's face was just so fucking beautiful. Gamzee almost regretted when he had to pull away. He wanted to save as much stamina as he could. Still...

On his knees, he slid backward, shivering when he felt Tavros's erection run against his asshole and the underside of his balls. Then, when their dicks were flush, looking almost comically mismatched with Gamzee's at least two inches longer than Tavros's, and distinctly thinner and paler, Gamzee wrapped one long-fingered hand around both of them and pumped. It felt great, tight...

Suddenly he realized, they hadn't really discussed who'd be doing what. Gamzee stared at Tavros, at his expression, mouth slightly open, head slightly back...

“Tav...” He began, tying to think of a way to ask what he wanted to without it sounding stupid or demanding. He loosened his hold on their dicks. “Can I fuck you?” 

Gamzee come on, you're supposed to be a poet, brother! what the fuck are you saying? Gamzee internally berated himself. He just hoped it hadn't turned Tavros off enough to ruin to mood.

Tavros groaned as Gamzee took their erections and pumped them together, fisting his hands in the blanket. The difference from masturbating was obvious, and it made him swallow dryly. Gamzee’s question caught him a bit off guard.

He hadn’t even though about that, about what making love to Gamzee would entail. If he wasn’t already flushed this definitely would have done it. He figured it was probably spreading to his ears and neck. One of them would have to be the, er, receiver. It would probably be difficult to be on the other end, what with his... legs. 

Would it even feel good, being on the bottom? Well, it must, otherwise, people wouldn’t do it right? He had done some research on the subject, but it had been kind of embarrassing, and he hadn’t talked to Gamzee about it. Gamzee knew he had never been with anyone, but still…

He looked up at Gamzee, who was looking back down at him waiting for his answer, patient as ever. He felt the knot in his stomach loosen at Gamzee’s look. This was Gamzee, his boyfriend, he would make it good, he also had, experience.

He didn’t look at Gamzee when he answered, nervous, though there was a little smile.

“Yeah..”

Gamzee nodded and licked his lips which were suddenly very dry.

“Uh, wait a sec, 'aight?” Gamzee stumbled a bit as he climbed off the bed, trying to keep calm. Fuck, it felt like this was the first time he'd never had. All his real 'firsts' had been lost in the drugged out haze that occupied most of his memories of his teenage years. But right now he was completely, bone dry sober and it's was playing havoc on his nerves. Maybe this was a good thing? They could be new at this together.

Tavros watched Gamzee get up from the bed, shamelessly not caring about being naked. This was his house, and he lived alone, so he shouldn’t be worried about walking around. Then again, there were almost always people dropping by unannounced. He hoped Gamzee locked the door behind them….

Gamzee walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer, looking for the bottle of lotion he kept there. What he found instead was a much fancier type of lube which he'd never used before, but looked high-quality, as well as about three brand new packages of condoms he was positively sure hadn't been there before.

Good old Tavmom, Gamzee thought once again, smirking in amusement. He opened a box and grabbed a couple condoms, as well as the lube before heading back to the bed and awkwardly crawling on. 

Tavros frowned at the bottle Gamzee had pulled out of the drawer before figuring it was lube. Of course, they would need that wouldn’t they, to do... that. He mentally berated himself. He was never going to be smooth. 

This time he sat in front of Tavros, instead of on him, he shimmed a little closer so that their erections were almost touching again, then he flicked open the bottlecap and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, coating his fingers completely. Putting the bottle aside, his dry hand went to the crease between Tavros's leg and groin and began to rub at the skin there. His wet hand drifted lower, behind Tavros's balls, but it was sort of an awkward angle.

“Toss me a pillow?” He asked Tavros, lifting his dry hand to catch it. “Gonna put it under you, if that's cool.”

Tavros nodded and passed him one of the pillows. He tried his best to get his butt off the bed so Gamzee could slip the pillow in under him, but ended up just lifting one side and wriggling on. It was awkward, and left him feeling exposed. 

His legs rested spread with Gamzee between them, the stumps knocking against his thighs, shivering. He was deflating, his erection softening just a bit as the nervousness started to creep back in, and he couldn’t help it when he tensed as Gamzee’s hand went lower, brushing against his ass and, uh, hole. He hoped Gamzee didn’t take it as him regretting his decision, or having second thoughts.

Gamzee smiled reassuringly at Tavros and took the drooping cock in his free hand, stroking life back into it. His other hand was occupied with rubbing slow circles around Tavros's opening, working the warming lube into the skin. When Tavros was fully hard again Gamzee released him and grabbed the lube, pouring even more onto his fingers.

“Just relax. I ain't gonna hurt you.” He said softly, staring into Tavros's eyes. He pushed in one finger slowly, moving and curling it inside. When it felt like he'd opened enough, he added a second. Gradually he pushed further, until he was knuckle deep and sissoring his fingers inside Tavros slightly, stretching him.

“You alright, man?” He asked. Tavros's expression worried him.

Tavros had tensed up, when he felt Gamzee’s finger enter him. It was weird, and it burned a bit. Was that normal? He remembered to breathe, trying to get himself to relax. It felt weird still, not very pleasurable, regardless how sensitive his ass had felt when Gamzee had been feeling it up, spreading the lube around.

He shifted as Gamzee added in the second finger, that one definitely burned, and it made him whine a bit, shifting, trying to accommodate. Ah! That had felt better. Gamzee had hit something inside him that had made his cock twitch. It made him close his eyes, brows knitting.

He didn’t open his eyes when he answered Gazmee. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just, It feels kinda, ah, weird..”

“Heh, yeah..” Gamzee answered distractedly. He felt Tavros twitch when he brushed his prostate and ran over the spot a few more times with his fingertips. He added a third finger carefully but it was almost uncomfortably tight, still, he worked them in and out carefully, taking his time to slowly stretch Tavros. Nobody'd ever really done this for him before and he kinda always wondered what it'd be like, To have someone take their time. He wondered if Tavros would, should their positions be reversed some day...

But he couldn't think anymore. His cock was painfully hard and leaking precum. He slowly pulled out of Tavros and grabbed a condom wrapper. He tore it open and rolled it out, before sliding it over him like a sock. He watched Tavros as he poured a trickle of lube over his cock and rubbed it down, covering it with slick.

With little difficulty he positioned himself. Kneeling in front of Tavros, who looked so good spread open wide like that. Gamzee stroked his thighs comfortingly, careful of the sensitive stump ends, before resting his hands on Tavros's hips. The tip of his erection pressed against Tavros's entrance.

“You ready?”

Tavros swallowed thickly as he watched Gamzee finish getting the condom on. His ass felt empty, disturbingly empty. He tried to shift onto his elbows, but the pillow seemed to hinder him a bit. In the end he could only half sit up. His dick was pointing back at his face, nestled in his patch of dark hair (should he have shaved?) and Gamzee was leaning above him. He shivered at the look in Gamzee’s eyes, it was like he was going to devour him alive.

He nodded to Gamzee, “I’m ready.”

Again Gamzee felt his mouth go dry and he licked at it's edges. His hands tightened on Tavros's hips, and slowly, slowly he pushed inside him. Even just around the head, even with the condom on, it felt incredible. Tight and hot. Wanting more, Gamzee pressed in further. He was trying to go slow and make Tavros enjoy it, but FUCK it felt like nothing else and he just wanted to move, wanted that feeling around every last inch of him. 

It didn’t even feel the same and any of the other times he'd topped someone, because this was Tav. And when Gamzee watched his face as he pushed deeper and deeper into him, it gave a whole new kind of pleasure and constriction inside his heart that he was completely unfamiliar with. But he liked it, whatever it was.

Tavros winced a bit, exhaling with a little moan. He was trying his best to not tense up, to let Gamzee in, but it was hard. It didn’t feel painful, it felt kind of good, but, full. Gamzee was staring at his face, watching him as he entered.

He felt shy all of a sudden, even with Gamzee at least partially inside him. It was like when they had first started making out, with Gamzee feeling him up. He still felt bad about how he had kneed him in the crotch because he hadn’t been expecting Gamzee’s cold hands. 

He closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto the bed again. It felt like Gamzee was never going to be in all the way, like he was never going to fit, but then he felt Gamzee’s sharp hip bones pressing against his thighs.

Gamzee was breathing heavily watching Tavros's reactions. Eventually he felt their hips meet and he paused, feeling the muscles clench around his entire length. Tavros looked like he might be in pain, or maybe pleasure? It was hard to tell, but Gamzee hoped he wasn't hurting him.

With a groan Gamzee puled out about halfway, then slowly slid back in again, their hips meeting with a bump. He wanted to go faster but there was also something tortuously good about the slow, steady pace he was keeping, he rolled his hips with each thrust, trying to find Tavros's prostate.

Tavros couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Gamzee pulled out. He wasn’t ready to move yet though, the burn was back, even as it felt good.

His hand went out to grab Gamzee’s thigh, trying to still him for a second. “Gamzee, hold, on.” He was breathing out through his mouth, trying to relax himself.

Gamzee stopped moving and bowed his head. He felt like all the blood he had was rushing to his dick, which pulsed and twitched, as if angry with him for stopping. He moved one hand from Tavros's hip to his stomach, rubbing it in circles trying to help his boyfriend relax.

“Just tell me...when you're ready, bro.” He managed to get out, between shaky breaths.

Tavros nodded, though he opened his eyes, looking at Gamzee who seemed to be straining to keep himself still. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, and he tried to get his breathing under control. Gamzee had stopped, which made his heart swell a bit. He didn’t close his eyes again and shifted, trying to find a better position.

He waited a minute, until the burn went away at little, before telling Gamzee he was ready, his hand snaking its way to the one Gamzee was rubbing on his stomach. He licked his lips, but kept eye contact as Gamzee moved.

Gamzee's dick practically ached with relief when he started moving again, making sure to stay slow and steady and careful. He bit his lip, heavily lidded eyes locked with Tavros's needy, unsure ones. He held tight to Tavros's hand in his, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of it. His other hand found it's way to Tavros's cock. Still slightly slick with lube he stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Tav...” He moaned breathily, and he couldn't help the sudden jerking of his hips as the pleasure grew suddenly more intense. “Fuck!”

Tavros gasped, Gamzee was hitting something inside of him that had felt good, and coupled with the feeling of the other’s hand on his dick, it was going to be too much too soon. He didn’t stop his cries, through his eyes closed, an almost pained look crossing his face, though he was far from pain.

His thighs tried to grip Gamzee’s sides as best they could, trying to move back, not that it helped him very much. Gamzee hit that place inside of him again, making his eyes fly open in surprise, letting out a keen. 

Gamzee looked so good above him, saying his name…

His free hand reached up without thinking, reaching for Gamzee’s neck to try to bring him down so that they could kiss.

Gamzee happily let himself be pulled in. He kissed and bit at Tavros's mouth like he was starving and, from his new angle, sped up just a little, slamming harder with every thrust. The hand on Tavros's dick tightened as it pumped him. 

Gamzee kept his eyes slightly open as they kissed, wanting to see Tavros's face when he finally came. Motherfuck, did Gamzee want Tavros to come with his dick inside him. He could feel his own orgasm approaching faster just thinking about it and focused his thrusts, purposefully hitting against that one spot that made Tavros make such sexy little noises.

Tavros closed his eyes with a gasp as Gamzee sped up. He didn’t see the intense stare Gamzee was looking at him with. He just gripped harder with his thighs. The hand that was holding his neck had moved, so it was gripping his side, trying to bring him closer. His other hand still clutched at Gamzee’s free hand, holding it tightly.

He was close, it only took a few moments before he was coming, semen splattering his stomach and chest. He cried out, gripping tighter, throwing his head back as his body spasmed. 

“Gamzee!”

Gamzee groaned, feeling Tavros's ass clenching around him as he came. The image of Tav's o-face burned in his mind, and he was suddenly very, very glad he hadn't smoked today. He wanted that memory sharp, wanted to keep it forever.

“Tavros.” Gamzee muttered, kissing Tavros's exposed neck. “Oh fuck, Tavros!” and suddenly it was too much. His hips jerked forward and he bit down as he came, riding it out, moving wildly and uncontrollably.

Finally it was over and Gamzee collapsed, legs and arms giving out. He lay on top of Tavros, his softening dick still inside him, and buried his face with his mostly smeared greasepaint in Tavros's chest.

Tavros jerked a bit when Gamzee collapsed on him, squishing his oversensitive cock. It made him gasp and gave a half hearted jerk. He just lay there and basked in the after glow, heart beat slowly calming down.

His one arm was still wrapped around Gamzee, just holding him. His face was buried in Gamzee’s hair, breathing in deeply, smelling the smells that were uniqely Gamzee. The jizz cooling on his stomach was not one of his priorities right now, but he didn’t want it to dry, and it might. He felt like sleeping.

He gently shook Gamzee by the shoulder “Gamzee”

Gamzee was teetering on the edge of consciousness. He sleepily pulled out of Tavros and rolled off of him, onto his back beside him. He was definitely falling asleep but he turned to look at Tavros and grinned weakly.

“Wow, huh?” he asked, rubbing at a bit of facepaint on Tavros's collarbone, not that it helped. They were both a mess, they'd probably need a shower. But later. Sleep first, shower later. He closed his eyes, and within seconds he was snoring.

Tavros watched Gamzee roll over on his back, falling asleep instantly. He shifted onto his side, or was going to, then he noticed that Gamzee was still wearing the condom. 

He made a face at it, seeing the glob of semen at the one end, leaking a bit down. He reached out and slipped it off, tying it in a a knot. IT was kinda gross, and he held it with one finger. Having no where else to put it, he put it on the floor next to the bed. Hopefully no one stepped on it.

He was still sticky, and didn’t want to sleep this way. His boxers were still sitting on the end of the bed, and he shimmied down, reaching for them so he could clean himself off. 

He dropped the soiled boxers over the edge of the bed, over the used condom. He then went to Gamzee and, after a moments hesitation, cuddled close to him. He sighed in contentment, on arm thrown over Gamzee’s stomach.

“Yeah... wow.” He chuckled, drifting off to sleep with his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.


End file.
